


Musical Surprise

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Message to the Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Kylo surprises Hux with a serenade of his favourite song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS AN AU SO IT'S PLAUSIBLE MEATLOAF COULD EXIST AS MUSIC RIGHT? RIGHT?  
> maybe not but I've been so obsessed with Bat Out of Hell since I saw the musical and I just had to write this :L
> 
> Lyrics included are from [Bat Out of Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwDYGdeYjn4) by Meatloaf which is an amazing song and I just  
> the line about the wolf with the red roses and "i bet you say that to all the boys" is from Hot Summer Night from the same album
> 
> I'm sorry I had to!

 

Hux wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Kylo waiting for him in the midst of a field of flowers with a guitar resting on his hip. He had gotten the cryptic note from Kylo that morning, telling him to come out into the fields behind their house when Kylo was back from work and Matt had fixed dinner for them. When Kylo had eventually returned he had said nothing to Hux, just carried on as normal, and now Hux knew why. There was no way Kylo would have been able to keep this secret if he had so much as looked at Hux in the wrong way.

“Do you even know how to play that?” Hux asked sceptically, unable to keep a smirk off his face.

“Well, you’re about to find out,” Kylo replied, gesturing for Hux to take a seat. He had set up a blanket in the middle of the flowers, careful to not squash any of them, and there was a basket in the middle with champagne and flutes wedged into it. Shaking his head, Hux settled down and waited for Kylo to start.

He was greeted with a kiss first, Kylo leaving the guitar for a moment to wrap his arms around Hux.

“Do you know what today is?” He murmured.

“No.”

“It’s the one year anniversary of us coming to this planet, to safety.” Kylo said. His eyes were sparkling and Hux couldn’t tear his own away from them. “So I had to do something to celebrate.”

“Shouldn’t we be celebrating with Techie and Matt?” Hux inquired quietly.

“I know you don’t mean that.” Kylo laughed throatily, kissing Hux again to silence his protests. “Do you want to hear my present for you?”

Hux nodded. Kylo pulled back and took up the guitar again. He strummed it a few times and made a show of getting ready to start playing it. Hux couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up from his stomach and Kylo got a little flustered, but he started singing anyway. Hux didn’t recognise the song straight away from the first verse, and from the way Kylo’s deep voice tripped over the words and betrayed his nervousness. There was something nagging in Hux’s mind that told him this song wasn’t normally done acoustic, which is why it was hard to recognise, when it suddenly hit him.

“ _Oh baby, you’re the only thing in this whole world that’s pure and good and right, and wherever you are and wherever you go, there’s always gonna be some light-.”_

“Stars.” Hux exclaimed a little louder than he intended to but Kylo was into the song now, his nervousness fading as he realised Hux recognised the song and was both amused and touched by the lyrics. He hadn’t heard this song for years, but it had been a secret favourite of his own for the rolling music, the fast tempo and the lyrics and a teenage crush on the original singer. How Kylo had found this out Hux didn’t even want to know, and how long it had taken him to learn to play the acoustic version Hux wasn’t sure, but his heart swelled as Kylo continued. The second verse and chorus passed without a problem, and Hux had to bite his tongue to stop himself from singing along.

His mind wandered as Kylo sang, emotional voice carrying in the quiet of Malata’s countryside. It was only a year since they had come to this planet and the turmoil they had left behind seemed so far away. Hux had never once imagined he could have been happy playing families with his twin, his co-commander and a radar technician from Starkiller Base, not after being Emperor of the entire Galaxy, and yet here he was. A peaceful existence had never been on the cards for him, but Kylo had made it happen. His entire plan had been to make sure Hux was happy, no matter what he was doing. He had risked it all for that. And here Hux was, considering singing with Kylo in the middle of a field of flowers that attached to their house. It was almost too much to believe.

Kylo’s voice interupted his thoughts and Hux glanced up at him. He was coming up the finale of the song, and his playing and singing had gotten a lot more intense.

“ _Then I’m down at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun, torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike. And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell, and the last thing I see is my heart, still beating, breaking out of my body, and flying away, like a bat out of hell!”_

Hux knelt up, reached out and cupped Kylo’s cheek, disrupting him for a moment. Opening his mouth, Hux began to sing again, repeating the words Kylo had just sung with a lot more gusto and Kylo grinned as he joined in, and they sang together. And it must have looked ridiculous, Hux thought, as they laughed their way through the last part of the song, but he didn’t care. For once, he really didn’t care how it looked. He was happy. Kylo was happy. He had done this for Hux to commemorate the last year of peace they had had. Not that it had all been peaceful. There had been many problems for them, many things for them to overcome and accept and make better, but it had gotten to the point now where they could do this. They could be just Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux, not the Emperor and Knight, General and Apprentice. They could sing stupid songs and laugh.

Kylo dropped the guitar when he was done and swept Hux into his arms. “On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?”

Hux snorted with laughter, “Don’t start with that Ren! How long have you been planning this?”

“Not long,” Kylo admitted, “I just wanted to do something for you.”

“I don’t have anything to offer you.” Hux murmured, “For our first year together here.”

“Yes you do,” Kylo grinned, “You have all of this.”

His hands roamed Hux’s body as he spoke and Hux assumed he had meant it to be a seductive suggestion, but it just made him laugh harder. Kylo couldn’t keep the look of amusement off his own face.

“I’ve not even given you any alcohol yet.” He mentioned.

“What can I say,” Hux shrugged, “You do this to me.”

“I’m glad I make you laugh, Hux.”

Hux nodded, his lips parted slightly as he grinned. He licked them slowly, and Kylo tracked the movement. Shifting so he could whisper coyly in Kylo’s ear, Hux pressed their bodies together and kissed Kylo’s throat.

“I wouldn’t mind re-enacting Paradise by the Console Light with you.” He whispered.

Kylo flushed, he grinned and his hands settled on Hux’s hips. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [ Twitch ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch) for their comment that led to the slightly edited ending because it was so perfect!!


End file.
